Sound devices such as headphones are used extensively throughout the world. One style of headphones that is commonly used is referred to as an earbud or an earbud-type headphone. Earbuds are small speaker-like devices that are designed to fit within the external ear of a listener so that the user can listen to sound being transmitted from a sound source. Some examples of typical sound sources where earbuds may be used include personal and/or portable audio players (including radios, cassette players, compact disc players, portable mp3 players, etc.), portable DVD players, telephones (including wireless and cellular-type telephones), etc. When properly positioned in the ear, earbuds can provide the listener with acceptable sound transmission to the ear canal. However, due to person-to-person variations and variations in the environment in which the earbuds are used, fit may not be adequate and extraneous noise may make transmission inadequate.
A wide variety of headphones and earbuds have been developed as well as a number of adapters and prostheses attachable to these devices. In addition, a wide variety of methods for manufacturing headphones (including ear buds) and adapters have been developed. Among these known devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative devices and methods for making these devices which improve sound transmission, isolate extraneous noise and provide improved comfort and fit.